Talk:Avatar of Melandru
Touch Rangers A perfect counter? How's that? It makes you immune to conditions, not to the sticky hands of touchy-feely R/N-types. --Black Ark 06:16, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :If I turn this on and then Draw Conditions someone, will Fragility on me trigger or will the conditions never transfer? Kessel 05:53, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Im quite confident that while this is on any conditions transfered with Draw Conditions will be "lost" on the way to the caster so Fragility would not trigger. 80.186.58.54 16:03, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::... so... technically... Martyr could be a very potent skill, right? o.o! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.5.21.98 ( ) }. ::::More than technically, though once again we're looking at two elites. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:01, 24 January 2007 (CST) Classifications Are these enchantments, stances, or skills? Can they be removed/ended? --Kay :They are "Forms", and no they cannot be ended — Skuld 19:31, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::yet. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:47, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::If a skill "Desecrate Form" comes out I will laugh my arse off. >> Kessel 05:52, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I was thinking a mesmer one named "De-Form." -Auron 07:06, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::its called "You Are Dead!", that'll remove it. --Amokk 08:42, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Indeed. Just like an attunement ele. — 130.58 (talk) 00:22, 6 December 2006 (CST) I'm assuming that it wont let you use draw conditions at all. It will proabably to a pop up thing on screen like spell breaker. :Note that the "immunity" to conditions means that all conditions have a duration of zero. Xeon 00:29, 6 December 2006 (CST) Or perhaps Abbadon's (or Demonic) Intervention (Necro). Sacrifice 75% health. End Form on target foe. Or maybe it sacrifices 90%. Urock 23:59, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :These don't need removability. But maybe if we take a closer look at weapon spells.. M s4 22:13, 5 June 2007 (CDT) New Expensive Casting Cost Avatar of Melandru was changed to a whopping 25 Energy (and a 10 recharge, the same for all forms) after the 9/22 Update. Is immunity from conditions really that powerful? --Zinger314 09:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT)} :while I agree 25 is too much for my taste, being inmune to conditions/some eviromental effects (chasing people in lava, anyone?) and 200 extra hp can turn the tides to some degree. But high energy cost and 2 sec cast time just scream distracting shot as you can lose all you energy in a single shot.Lethal 15:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::I see how this could be really useful in PvP, but I honestly don't see what justifies it in PvE. I prefer Balthazar for PvE (and will be trying Lyssa out soon). --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:51, 6 December 2006 (CST) If they had more energy, it's just asking for abuse -> nerf ::If you can get it out, though, it's great for taking out VIM teams. Or it was, back in the days of the VIM trapper and the PvP preview event. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::ooo, 30% Dp... ouch. --Silk Weaker 05:48, 12 December 2006 (CST) Duration As a side note I just captured this with my warrior today, and its not 1..(W.e) its 15 to A number I don't know because i'm not a dervish. I don't want to change the 1 to 15 because i'm not sure what the max number is, and my dervish isn't leveled yet so I can't check myself. And its 15 with 0 Mythisicm... - SandViper 03:29, 28 October 2006 (CDT) P.S. So I don't get the question why would a Warrior want it, Mainly because i'm after the Skill Cap title, but also because 15 seconds is fine with me, I've seen people use crappyer stuff for less time.. :15secs in avatar form with a high energy cost + a 120s skill recharge!! This will hurt more than help. Sir On The Edge 09:51, 24 November 2006 (CST) Earth Damage question: If i have a fiery weapon will be double elemental damage? earth+fire or will nullified the fire? i guess under winter will be icy Immunity It says your immune to conditions. Does that mean you cannot be afflicted by them, or does the effects of conditions just not apply? Essentially, will Searing Flames or Fragility do damage to someone in this form? "uneffected by" means they don't even get the conditions (dont show up in the monitor), so Searing Flames wouldnever cause burning thus never dmg you. A note on Draw conditions though - You may still draw conditions and you DO get the HP for each one drawed. - 72.152.56.51 10:26, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Does that mean Fragility will still trigger? Would be an interesting insight on how the code works if it does... --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:30, 20 November 2006 (CST) :: A note has been added saying it does - I find that hard to believe. Can someone confirm? DeepSearch 20:54, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::If that note is true, then I feel I must be the first to say it: Oh shit. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:26, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::::Then again, the natural weapon of choice for fragility builds is Virulence, which is obviously useless against Avatar of Melandru, which makes matters look less grim. --RolandOfGilead 12:04, 3 December 2006 (CST) I do believe that I just lost Bleeding when this finished casting. Anyone care to help with confirmation? Might make it worth the 25 energy in PvP... --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:10, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Confirmed, with isle of nameless, all conditions were removed when i put this skill on. Xeon 23:18, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Just confirmed myself on Sunward Marches. Yay for double confirmation. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:26, 5 December 2006 (CST) On end Alright, this probably applies to all the other Avatar skills, but I'm too lazy to make five copies of text. When Balthazar ended on me, I stopped attacking, and when Melandru ended on me, I stopped running. Is this something all five god forms have in common, or is it just me? --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:20, 5 December 2006 (CST) :When an avatar ends, it does an action similar to an interupt. if you cast a spell or skill, during mid cast it will be interrupted. Xeon 23:23, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Nasty. Thanks for the warning. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:36, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Not similar to an inteterrupt, more like shadow stepping (or teleporting via teleportals) mid cast via stance or cancel AoD.--Silk Weaker 05:50, 12 December 2006 (CST) Fragility Test Ok, it does NOT trigger twice.. it trigger's once, I'm asuming from a condition ending sicne contagion will not trigger with AoM up. :Which leads to the question, what happens to a guy who's using Avatar of Melandru, has Fragility on him, and is standing on the lava in Burning Isle or any of the Ring of Fire missions? Will he immediately just explode? 'Cause that'd be pretty funny to watch.--Dirigible 14:16, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::The lava only applies the conditions every so often, perhaps every second or two. --Fyren 14:25, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::Well either way I'm gonna go and modify the fragility note(if someone could word it better be nice =D) --Dazra 15:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) Armor Anyone else thinks that this looks like she is wearing Druid's armor for female Rangers?--Cursed Condemner 22:28, 18 February 2007 (CST) :I think she's wearing a tree. Oh wait, she is a tree... I can see it, but only on the lower part, it looks similar--Darksyde Never Again 20:20, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Accidental Faster recharge Ok, so I go around on a killing spree with this avatar, and I bring along "Blinding Flash" for the Balthazar acrolyte. After I capped the Balthazar form, I activated Avatar Of Melandru, and used blinding flash on a Stoneflesh Mandragor, and about 30 seconds later, I look down on my skill bar, and the skill is recharged. I look up, I'm still in Melandru's form. Correct me if Im wrong but that's not suppose to happen. I repeatedly tried to get the accident to happen again, but nothing. I swear though, I was in Melandru's form, and the skill was recharged. My guess is that since the actual "disabling" doesn't take place until after the skill has completed to activate, that if someone (or something - like a mandragor) interrupts the skill a moment after its done activating, it will still take form, but won't be disabled. And since the actual recharge time is 30 seconds, it will just recharge as usual. I'm not sure if the fact that I had used blinding flash has anything to do with it, or the fact that I had another avatar on my skills bar made a difference. I tried this again and again, and it wouldn't happen... Has anyone had a similar case? :--Milcho 08:47, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Morale Boost from AoB recharged your skill? Mrguildboi 21:44, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Usefulness ANet keeps making Avatar of Melandru worse and worse...soon it will have no +Health at all, I think. Condition immunity is still powerful enough in PvP to warrant its use, but...if it keeps changing, perhaps soon it will only give immunity to certain conditions, based on Mysticism rank. Perhaps they should restore it to full health boost and make it so that Conditions have a 75% chance to fail when applied. (T/ ) 17:51, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Deep wound immunity and +100hp is still good, you're still very tough. Some of the other derv elites will come into play, which is always a good thing. Mels had the monopoly — Skuld 17:55, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Seems like Featherfoot Grace + Dwayna, Grenth, or Lyssa is a better choice now, though...I wonder if that stacks with the Rit spirit which also reduces condition duration. Combine with a few Purity/Clarity/whatever runes, and... (T/ ) 18:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::It should stack with Recovery. Meh. While the nerf to melandru was warranted, the other Derv elites still suck when compared to other class' elites. The only two useful ones were Mela and AoG, but they nerfed AoG into oblivion (not even this recent half-buff pulls it back into usefulness). -Auron 18:25, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I have an idea, let Echo and its relatives copy Form skills, and all will be well again. ;) Or recharge via Azn's Promise etc. Also - instant recharge if casting is interrupted or reduce cast time to 1 second or such. Maybe also make Unnatural Signet and related skills give their special effects when hitting an Avatar? Or we need some other specific, Form-counter skills... "Illusion of Shapeshifting" Hex spell, for X seconds target and all adjacent foes cannot use Avatars or Mist Form. If target was already using a Form, they take 30...95 damage and IoS ends immediately. When IoS ends this skill is disabled for X seconds and all your other Illusion Magic skills are disabled for 10...5 seconds. (T/ ) 18:33, 5 April 2007 (CDT) If they want to Nerf this skill again, they could always simply remove its immunity to burning, I mean really, it turns you into a walking tree, why wouldn't you burn? --Ckal Ktak 17:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) : and disease, its a plant god dam it, plants get diseased all the time. maybe when they add some new skills they'll make a non eliete that reverses the affects of the forms, like for melendru, they will lose 100 max health but not the damage and immunity. that would be a usefull skill. then they would have to buff some other elietes for the derv. *cough* Signet of Humility. This skill is powerful because it gets around the "Blind" Condition like butter in PvP. Blocking is easy enough to get past (Wild Blow anyone?). Imagine 6 of these things running at you with no way to prevent them from hitting you besides running.~~nimmØ2 :Hexes? The Hobo 17:58, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::LOL @ the Signet of Humility remark. gg. Oh and LOL @ Wild Blow to get around blocking in PvP too. Aegis, guardian, wards, blurred vision? Stances are hardly the problem. 22:50, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::"Oh and LOL @ Wild Blow to get around blocking..." Wild Blow is unblockable by any source not just stances.. So Aegis, Guardian and Wards will not work... 193.90.59.204 15:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Disease If a derv under AoM gets hexed with Fragility and attacks a diseased person, what happens? How fast does disease get reapplied? Tycn 11:36, 1 July 2007 (CDT) : /threadnecro. Only once you get into Adjacent range again. Not often. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:19, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Notes "Human Heroes in this avatar form are comparatively smaller than humans. This also affects non-human heroes." Just writing heroes? No?? -- 15:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC)